


not even the gods above can separate the two of us

by evenroseshavethorns



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Humor, K2 Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Philosophy, Spirits, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenroseshavethorns/pseuds/evenroseshavethorns
Summary: Have you ever imagined what it is like to experiment death? A lot of people ask themselves that, all the time. Some are scared of it, thinking something terrible waits for them once they pass the line. Some others are strangely fascinated by it, searching and studying all his characteristics and trying to have a contact, complete or partial. And there are even the ones who don't care at all, living their life without caring about its end.Differently from any other species, a few don't have a choice on this matter. Or, better said, it would be useless to have one and anyone would be bewildered knowing a creature like the God who gives life cares about his complete opposite's purpose. Or would it? Let's find out.or me writing a k2 death/life spirits AU for a secret santa while listening to 1D slowed songs.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 10





	not even the gods above can separate the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING ME AS ONE OF THE SECRET K2 SANTAS SBJSNS
> 
> and then, this work is for @ferni_spart  
> I hope you like this - and if not, you can tell me what you want me to change ♡
> 
> and hope everyone who reads this happy holidays and hope you'll like this as well! ♡

Have you ever imagined what it is like to experiment death? A lot of people ask themselves that, all the time. Some are scared of it, thinking something terrible waits for them once they pass the line. Some others are strangely fascinated by it, searching and studying all his characteristics and trying to have a contact, complete or partial. And there are even the ones who don't care at all, living their life without caring about its end. 

Differently from any other species, a few don't have a choice on this matter. Or, better said, it would be useless to have one and anyone would be bewildered knowing a creature like the God who gives life cares about his complete opposite's purpose. Or would it? Let's find out.

In principle, there was no life, nor death. Life was created first, and so started spreading his essence everywhere, and with it happiness and joy. Every person loved life, and sang joyfully at the top of their lungs long songs in order to commemorate it. 

But, at some point, the first spirit of life started to feel alone. Of course, they were happy hearing the joyful laughs and smiles on people's faces, but they had no one like them. They were the only spirit of their species. Seeing this, their creator decided they had to do something. After thinking and rethinking, he decided to create a spirit, someone that could keep company to life. And so, death was created. Sure, at first they were almost the same as life, except for the fact they only acted during night times, making people sleep but keeping their soul inside their bodies.

Life and 'Death' got along pretty quick, and became friends, taking care of humanity together and, at the same time, taking care of each other as well. But, as time passed, the feelings of jealousy and resentment started making their way in Death's heart towards Life. And, soon, these feelings took control over the spirit, who tried to take advantage of their companion and take control over the whole human species. Of course, the spirit of Life didn't want to fight them, but they were left with no choice. And, fortunately, Death didn't achieve what they wanted. 

After a long battle, the rebellious spirit was defeated and exiled in the dark side of the skies. Life was, of course, truly sad and couldn't continue keeping their role after all they passed with Death. So, after receiving the permission, they decided to give their role as spirit to someone else, a human. 

That human was designed to be Kyle Broflovski, a sweet and caring boy from a humble Jewish family. When the offer was put in front of him, the human male wasn't sure about leaving his family forever and living as an immortal spirit. But, eventually, he had to accept and so, became the second spirit of Life. 

And, while that happened, Death also did something. He was walking in those dead lands which he was sent to and blocked in, when they suddenly heard a little noise. He approached the point where it came from, and noticed a boy walking there. Death, firstly surprised by seeing a human in that place, grinned and approached the human. And then it was a matter of seconds before the spirit could entrap the blonde male, so that he was literally forced to inherit the role of spirit of Death. 

Five years passed, and Kyle was still doing a great job. Everyone in town loved him, his family was proud of him, everything seemed perfect. But there was just one little problem: just like the one before him, he _was starting to feel alone._ He talked about this with his creator, but this last wouldn't hear anything regarding that problem. _They wouldn't make the same mistake twice._

It was a normal day when the start of the disaster happened. Kyle was in his favourite garden, making plants and flowers grow since he didn't have anything too important to do or that could keep him too busy. He made a beautiful gardenia grow on a tree, but once it was completely grown, he noticed how it was starting to wither. _Quite strange,_ he thought.

He tried to bring some more life to it, but the withering returned again. After trying a few more times, he heard a noise. Something similar to.. _a snicker._ He walked right towards where the noise came from, and saw a mysterious figure standing right next to the bush they were using as a hiding place. He frowned.. _who, or what were they?_

He got closer and slightly tapped their shoulder, and felt a burning sensation on their finger, which led Kyle to back away immediately before instantly falling and the unknown to turn their head in his direction. The redhead looked at them as he felt the pain on his index finger quickly disappearing once he was far away from the other being, who was now looking at him with two big, purple crosses. _Now. Now he was really confused._

«Who.. are you?» He asked in a low voice the same question his mind thought before. He got up and tried to get closer once more in order to get a better look, but this time it was the other who decided to run away and escape the spirit of life. Kyle tried to stop him, but as he took his first step they were already gone, leaving behind just a cold and dreadful wind.

────

«Kyle, Kyle- look what I can do!» Ike tried to catch his brother's attention, and after getting that, showed his new stunt. The older male laughed warmly and smiled gently as he watched his little brother, and then clapped his hands and cheered for him.

«Very cool, Ike» He said as the raven hugged the redhead, a gesture which was soon returned by the other. But, as he felt a familiar breeze hitting his back, his eyes widened and he got up, putting down his brother. He looked at the forest for a few seconds, before telling Ike to go back home and that he had _important things to do, as a spirit,_ order which the mortal boy immediately obeyed to. 

After making sure his brother was safe, he went into the forest. He walked a few miles and then noticed that the road and the nature of a particular spot were dehydrated. He got closer and tried to touch one of the daisies in order to bring it back to life, but it disintegrated instantly. He pointed his gaze to where the trail continued, and proceeded. 

He continued following that path, passing through roads and places of the forest he had never been or even though existed. After some time he was marching, the track stopped. He looked around and saw the same hooded figure of last time. He hid himself behind a rock, and took a look at the mysterious creature. 

As they removed both their mask and lowered their hood, Kyle noticed lots of things: first, he - the figure seemed the one of a young boy - had short, shiny blond hair. Next, his eyes weren't two purple crosses, like he thought he saw the first time. They were two beautiful, even if they had a dull shade, grey or blue pupils with two crosses. His face was half-defaced, but his mouth and whole facial expression seemed quite.. relaxed. 

The spirit of life got closer and, maybe not noticing what his foot was landing on, he stepped on a stick, which provoked a _crack_ to resound in that desolate land. He closed his eyes and hoped for nothing to happen. And, strangely, nothing happened. At least, _at first._

Then, as he opened his eyes, he was violently shoved on the ground, being choked by the other being and this last's eyes - which were back to the purple shining crosses he saw the first time - staring at his suffering expression due to the pain of how tight the grip was and the burning feeling that was spreading itself on the redhead's throat. He tried to free himself, but no matter how hard he tried to free himself, he was not strong enough. He started to close his eyes slowly. _Was this.. the end?_

He clenched his fists. _No. No, it wasn't._

He tried again, and again, and again. And, eventually, the creature let go of him. He was so able to breathe again, and massaged the spot on his throat that was still hurting, moaning and panting. After the pain was gone, he looked at the creature who was sitting on the ground, leaning on an old tree nearby and staring directly at him.

He frowned and looked back at him. Thousands of questions were now on his mind. Why did he do that? Was he an enemy? Why did he not kill him? But he decided to ask him something else, once again, with decision in his face and tone. **«Who are you?»**

The blonde being stood there, completely impassive. Then, he whispered a simple phrase, five words, and with that all, or most of the questions in Kyle's mind were answered.

**«I'm Kenny, Spirit of Death»**

────

After that accident, Kyle and Kenny got to know each other better by having frequent meetings and encounters. And, as time passed, Kenny learnt that not everything was dark and evil and deserved to die, as he thought, and Kyle learnt that not everything was worthy of trust or good, and so could live forever. _Two perfect opposites that were slowly learning something from each other._

And, even if sometimes Kenny could seem cold and frightening, Kyle knew that it was just because the spirit of Death didn't get the chance to find happiness in living beings, and that inside his heart the blonde was very sweet and almost overprotective for the things and the people he cared for - the same Kyle, for example - and used his powers just to protect himself when he was scared or wanted to attack, like the first two times he and Kyle met.

It was one of their normal meetings, and they were walking and admiring the nature, even though Kenny could only admire it from the other spirit's side of the pathway, since his side was completely different: while the redhead's part was full of colour, music and life, his one was colorless, soundless and _dead._

He watched as a little bird landed on Kyle's open hands and the spirit of life smiled and caressed gently that little creature. He tried to do the same, but the bird he called wasn't alive, it was just the soul of the animal who let himself fall on the blonde's hands. 

The other male got a little scared, and Kenny noticed that. He made that soul disappear, sighing and sitting on the ground. The redhead understood, and sat besides his friend. He tried to make the other smile, without succeeding. The only thing he got was a dull gaze, and so he got worried.

«Kenny, you okay?» Kyle asked, and the blonde could only sigh and laid down the green grass, who slowly started to become gray and die. The red-haired copied that motion, but this time the ground didn't come back to life. 

Kyle found that funny: he was the spirit of life, the principal source of every being. Everyone believed in him, thought he could do everything he wanted and control every being's life, and yet.. he could not undo the effect of death. In fact, no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring anyone back to life once they died. He told himself that maybe he wasn't ready yet, and so he trained even more to become better and maybe resuscitate someone. He even asked his creator if something kept him from making those people happy, but there was never an answer to his question. And now, after meeting Kenny, he finally understood. He turned his head, so that he could be face to face with the spirit of death. This last did the same, and now their gazes were connected, too. At least, until Kenny turned his attention to the sky upon them.

«Are you okay?» The blonde asked at some point, and the redhead's eyes widened in surprise. He always made sure that each person and creature around him was doing good, but.. no one ever asked him if _he was doing okay._ He looked up at the sky just like the other spirit did before, and then snickered. 

«Didn't someone ever tell you that answering a question with another question indicates rudeness?»

«Oh sorry, your spiritual highness, I didn't mean to sound ethically impolite» 

They started joking and bickering, and soon they were rolling down the ground while they were hugging and laughing loudly. As they slowly opened their eyes and saw their position, an evident blush appeared on both their faces, but they didn't back away. They stared in silence, and then Kyle's crown fell on his face. Kenny chuckled, and positioned it back where it was before.

«Here, your eyes are more beautiful when I can see them completely» The blonde said, slowly caressing the other's face, and the redhead leaned on the boned hand of the spirit of Death. It was then a matter of seconds before both their lips - or what remained of them, in Kenny's situation - gently pressed against each other, established a romantic and deep connection, as their creator watched from up there and couldn't help, but sigh in relief. 

In the end, experiencing death can change for each person, creature and being. But no opinion is useless. Because even the littlest sparkle of chance, even the smallest thought of hope can change everything, and maybe in the end, find the most valuable thing in the entire world, and in our own life.


End file.
